Please Tell Me!
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!**

**Pairing: USUK, AsaKiku, JapTai, HongTai, KoreHong, RoChu, and many more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything**  
><strong> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei <strong>

* * *

><p>"Selamat tinggal, Arthur… Terima kasih atas perhatian dan segalanya… Aku menghargai semua itu"<p>

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

1 minggu berlalu sejak Kiku memutuskanku. Dia tidak memberitahukan alasan yang pasti. Hanya bilang, "kita sudah tidak ditakdirkan bersama lagi" dan sebagainya. Jujur saja, aku sangat sedih dan tertekan tapi dia kelihatan biasa saja. Dia berkativitas seperti biasanya di sekolah. Bermain bersama teman-teman yang lainnya, dan kelihatan sedang mengincar seorang perempuan. Meskipun aku tidak tau pasti siapa perempuan itu, aku mendapat kabar burung bahwa perempuan itu adalah Mei, pacar dari Hong. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kiku harus mengincar pacar orang lain.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang duduk di bangku-ku di sebelah bangku seorang anak bernama Alfred. Dia juga baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Namun anehnya, dia terlihat biasa saja. Kami cukup dekat jadi, mudah saja bagiku mengetahui alasannya putus dengan pacarnya,

"Dia menyukai lelaki lain, dan aku suka dengan orang lain"

"Jadi kalian sudah tidak ada rasa sama sekali?"

"Yaah… Begitulah…."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah orang yang kau sukai, Al?"

"Umm….." –KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengannya saat ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi bisa mengetahui orang yang disukai Alfred dan apa yang direncanakan Kiku. Karena, selain Ketua Kelas, aku ini Ketua OSIS!

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Kiku!"

"Ah! Hong-san…"

Aku melihat mereka dari jauh. Senyum palsu dan sikap baik palsu Kiku pada Hong. Padahal sebenarnya, Kiku mengincar Mei dari Hong. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya Hong karena dia tidak menyadari itu. Haruskah aku memperingatkannya? Atau, sekalian saja memberitahunya. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, aku tidak suka melihat atau mendengar ataupun tahu ada masalah di sekolah ini,

"Kiku! Hong!"

Ah, itu dia. Tuan Putri sudah datang dan menggamit lengan Hong dengan senyum khasnya. Namun, matanya menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Kiku dan Kiku, selalu tersenyum padanya. Sementara Hong? Dia benar-benar biasa saja… Tidak menyadari adanya bahaya di depannya. Mungkin, aku harus masukkan ini ke buku catatanku untuk dirundingkan dengan Francis untuk diatasi nanti.

Aku mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan namun… Tunggu! Bukankah itu mantan pacar Alfred? Viet kan? Tidak salah lagi…. Perempuan ber-rambut hitam dikuncir dan ber-muka dewasa itu adalah mantan pacar Alfred! Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok dan memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Dia berdiri di samping perpustakaan dengan seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kalau tidak salah, dia dari Klub Kebudayaan…

"Jadi, Thai-san… Aku suka padamu…"

"Viet… Terima kasih atas semuanya tapi… aku tidak bisa bekhianat pada Alfred…"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya! Aku melakukan ini demi kamu!"

"Justru karena itu aku jadi merasa tidak enak… aku seperti orang ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan kalian…"

Jadi… Ini penolakan? Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan pada Viet dan mencoba menahan tawaku. Aku hampir saja tertawa namun tiba-tiba Viet melakukan hal yang membuat jantungku berdebar… Dia mencium Thai! Tuhan… aku harus benar-benar bertindak! Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk kepalaku,

"Mereka cocok sekali…."

"A-alfred!"

"Ssshh… Kau akan mengganggu mereka kalau kau berisik…"

Alfred? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku memastikan

"Sebelum kau di sini…" jawabnya santai

Aku tertegun. Itu berarti… Alfred sudah di sini daritadi?

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini, Alfred?" tanyaku lagi

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada rasa samasekali pada Viet…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum "orang yang sekarang kusukai dekat denganku… Dia baik dan pintar… kalau nanti kami berhubungan, bisa dibilang hubungan kami tidak normal…"

Tunggu dulu! Maksudnya….

"Maksudmu… Orang yang sekarang kau sukai adalah laki-laki?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini sedikit terkejut

Alfred mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, hal ini membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini? Alfred hanyalah sahabatku, tidak ada kaitan lain!

"U-umm… Ya… Aku akan mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu… Selalu!" balasku

"Wow… Terima kasih, Artie… Doa darimu sangat berarti… Karena-" KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ah! Bel masuk kelas lagi! Padahal, Alfred baru saja akan memberitahu orang yang dia sukai padaku. Benar-benar… Siapa sih yang membunyikan bel ini? Tunggu… Tentu saja guru! Duh! Bodohnya aku…

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Alfred, kalau kau mau cepat jadian dengan orang yang kau sukai, bukankah kau harus melakukan pendekatan?" tanyaku sambil memakan bekalku

"Oh ya! Pendekatan… ya ya… Kau lihat saja nanti…." Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku

Entah kenapa, aku sangat senang saat Alfred mengelus kepalaku seperti ini. Dulu, saat aku pacaran dengan Kiku, akulah yang mengelus kepalanya… Jadi, aku belum pernah dielus sama sekali… Tapi, saat duduk sebangku dengan Alfred, dia selalu mengelus kepalaku saat aku sedih, khawatir, marah, depresi, frustasi, dan sebagainya. Aku sangat senang… Entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku hangat saat ini…

"Wew… Arthur, pipimu merah…." Decaknya

"A-apa?" wajahku bertambah panas saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu

"Jadi pendekatanku berhasil? Padahal hanya seperti itu… HAHAHAHA!"

T-tunggu… Pendekatan? Apa maksudnya?

"A-al… Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?"

Alfred tampak terkejut. Pipinya memerah. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya,

"A-aku… Arthur…" dia memegang pundakku erat hingga aku tersentak

"Y-ya, Alfred?"

"Aku… AKU-" KRIIIIIIIIIIING

Ah! Lagi-lagi bel sekolah! Aku akan mengutukmu nanti dasar guru bodoh!

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

Hari ini, aku berencana bertemu Francis dan menunjukkan padanya masalah-masalah yang ada di sekolah ini untuk diatasi bersama. Tiba-tiba, Alfred datang dan memelukku dari belakang,

"Artie!"

"A-alfred? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tanganku,

"Ada pertunjukkan menarik... Saksikan tapi jangan lakukan apa-apa..."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku kebingungan

"Sssh... Ini rahasia... Hanya kita berdua yang tau, ok?" jawabnya sambil menekankan telunjuknya di bibirku

Dia menarik tanganku menelusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga ke lantai 2. Dia berdiri tepat di depan kelas 2-A dan mengajakku bersembunyi di balik tembok. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena pintunya terbuka sedikit sekali. Alfred melebarkan celah dengan perlahan agar kami bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas 2-A dan apa yang membuatnya menjadi pertunjukkan menarik,

"Lihat ke dalam kelas dari sini, dan saksikan..."

Aku melihat ke dalam kelas dan cukup terkejut. Di sana, ada Kiku dan... Mei sedang ber...pacaran? Yang jelas, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Mei duduk di pangkuan Kiku sambil menggenggam tangannya, dan Kiku menyilangkan jari-jarinya di tangan Mei sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kiku, itu pacar Hong! Kau benar-benar Serigala berbulu Domba!

"Aku sangat senang bisa di sini bersamamu, Kiku..." ujar Mei memulai pembicaraan

"Bagaimana dengan Hong?" tanya Kiku pelan dengan senyum licik-nya

"Hong? Aaah... Aku sudah bosan dengan dia... Dia terlalu pendiam dan cuek..." Mei membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kiku "Aku lebih suka denganmu... Aku cinta padamu..."

Kiku tersenyum puas lalu menjawab, "Aku juga..."

Hal yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, membuatku sangat terkejut. Kiku mencium Mei! Sepertinya sangat dalam karena aku bisa mendengar suara lidah mereka saling beradu. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan... Aku cukup cemburu, tapi bukan itu intinya! Intinya adalah... Kiku telah mengkhianati Hong!

* * *

><p><strong>Hadeeh... Nge-gantung banget nih Part 1 =_= Daijobou! I'll create the next chapter sooner! Wait for it...<strong>

**Eh, sbelum Chapter 2 muncul... R&R dulu boleh ga? /shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!**

**Pairing: USUK, AsaKiku, JapTai, HongTai, KoreHong, RoChu, and many more.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, SINET-PHAIL-GAJE-ALAY-LEBE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything**  
><strong>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, membuatku sangat terkejut. Kiku mencium Mei! Sepertinya sangat dalam karena aku bisa mendengar suara lidah mereka saling beradu. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan... Aku cukup cemburu, tapi bukan itu intinya! Intinya adalah... Kiku telah mengkhianati Hong!<p>

OwOwOwOwOwO

Aku segera berdiri dan 'nyaris' membuka pintu kelas saat Alfred menarik tanganku,

"Jangan! Sudah kubilang jangan kan?" larangnya sambil berbisik

"_Git!_ Ini masalah besar! Ini namanya pengkhianatan!" jawabku marah sambil berbisik juga

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan tergesa-gesa…" ucap Alfred "Ini akan berjalan sesuai takdir…"

Dia menarik tanganku lalu berlari menuju lantai 3. Aku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat jadi sesekali aku tersandung atau semacamnya. Dia menepuk pundakku lalu berkata,

"Kau tidak bisa memainkan _game_ ini…"

"M-maksud-mu apa?" tanyaku dengan alis berkerut

"Kau tidak ada di _game_ ini… Begitupula aku… Kita ada di _game_ yang berbeda, dan punya_ storyline_ sendiri…" Katanya lagi

"M-maksudmu apa, Al?"

"Karena aku… Su—" KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Git_! Apa sih yang dilakukan guru bodoh itu? Ini kan sudah jam pulang! Masih saja membunyikan bel! Sengaja memotong pembicaraan Alfred ya?

OwOwOwOwOwO

**Hong's POV:**

Ini merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus membersihkan rumput-rumput di bawah jendela kelas? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yong Soo yang melakukannya. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku mengerjakan tugas ini. Saat ini, aku sedang berdiri di depan jendela kelas 2-A dan… Tunggu! Itu kan suara Mei?

"Aku sangat senang bisa di sini bersamamu, Kiku..." terdengar suara Mei berbicara

"Bagaimana dengan Hong?" tanya Kiku pelan. Ah, namaku disebut. Ada apa ini?

Aku segera mengubah poisisi-ku mirip pengintai. Aku berdiri di balik jendela dan memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Hong? Aaah... Aku sudah bosan dengan dia... Dia terlalu pendiam dan cuek..." Mei membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kiku "Aku lebih suka denganmu... Aku cinta padamu..."

"Aku juga..." balas Kiku. Lalu, mereka berciuman

Aku benar-benar_ shock_ dengan ini semua. Ciuman yang dilakukan Mei dengan Kiku, bukanlah ciuman yang biasa dilakukan Mei denganku. Ciuman ini lebih… Ber-bunyi? Yang jelas, aku bisa mendengar suara lidah mereka saling beradu. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di sini. Melihat mereka melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas bisa dibilang itu adalah pengkhianatan.

Awas saja kau, Kiku… Jangan kau remehkan kemampuanku…

OwOwOwOwOwO

**Arthur's POV:**

Aku masih terpikir kata-kata Alfred tadi…_ Game?_ Dunia ini ya dunia ini… Pikirannya benar-benar sudah ter-kontaminasi oleh _game!_ Lagipula, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Mungkin, aku akan ke ruang guru dulu untuk menyerahkan tugas-tugas ini. Baru setelah itu aku akan…Kiku?

"Arthur-san!"

G-gawat! Dia mendekat! D-dia mau apa ya?

"Arthur-san, hari ini ada tempat kosong sepulang sekolah tidak?"

"E-eh? Maksudmu apa, Kiku?" tanyaku bingung sambil menahan rasa nervous

"Iya… Ruangan yang kosong… Yang tidak dipakai oleh_ klub_ hari ini sepulang sekolah…" jawabnya

Ah! Menurut dugaanku, dia pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Mei di ruangan kosong itu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja… Aku harus mencegah masalah ini… Sesungguhnya, hari ini banyak sekali ruangan kosong tapi… Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kiku tau!

"U-umm… Ruangan kosong ya? S-sepertinya tidak ada… M-memangnya untuk apa?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar. Ha! Ketahuan kau, Kiku! Dari cara berpikirmu, sudah ketahuan kau akan menggunakan ruangan itu untuk berhubungan dengan Mei. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku!

"A-aku ingin menggunakan ruangan itu untuk membuat komik…" jawabnya

"Hmm… Kenapa tidak di kelasmu saja?" tanyaku dengan senyum licik

"A-atto… K-kelasku…"

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dia berdiri di sampingku sambil menenteng jaket coklat kesayangannya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah… Alfred? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

"Hari ini banyak ruangan kosong kok, Kiku…" ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum

"E-eh? Alfred? Jangan sembarangan! Aku ini Ketua OSIS! Jadi akulah yang ta—"

"Justru karena kau ketua OSIS, tidak seharusnya kau berbohong kan..?" potong Alfred sambil mengelus kepalaku

"A-ah… Terima kasih, Alfred-san! Apa kau punya kunci ruangan itu?" tanya Kiku senang

Tidak salah lagi! Untuk apa Kiku meminta kunci ruangan itu?

"Ini…" jawab Alfred sambil melempar kunci bertuliskan angka 509

"Ah… ini pas sekali… Terima kasih, Alfred-san…" puji Kiku sambil membungkuk, lalu pergi

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Alfred saat ini… Apa yang dia rencanakan? Apa jangan-jangan, dia yang ada di balik semua ini? Yang membuat aku dan Kiku putus, yang membuat Kiku merebut Mei dari Hong, lalu membuat Hong terluka? Apakah Alfred ada dendam tertentu pada Hong? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…

"Al! Jujurlah padaku, apa rencanamu?" tanyaku kasar

"HAHA! Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa…" jawabnya diiringi dengan tawa khasnya

Refleks, aku menonjok pipinya, "JAWAB YANG BENAR!"

Alfred mengelus pipinya perlahan lalu tersenyum lagi,

"Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya terjadi… Karena aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku—" KRIIIIIIIIING

Ekhm! Guru sialan itu lagi. Kali ini, guru itu tidak akan luput dari kutukanku!

OwOwOwOwOwO

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Kali ini, guru itu benar-benar akan menerima amarahku! Selalu saja memotong pembicaraan Alfred denganku melalui bel-nya 'tersayang'. Aku segera berlari ke lantai 3 ke ruangan informasi. Aku membuka pintunya dengan keras dan berteriak,

"Siapa yang mengontrol bel-nya, hah?"

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dikuncir satu sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu dan memakai syal. Awalnya, mereka tetap melanjutkan namun, aku mengulang perkataanku lagi,

"SIAPA YANG MENGONTROL BEL-NYA?"

Mereka berhenti melakukan adegan 'terpuji' mereka dan menengok ke arahku,

"Aku, aru… Memangnya kenapa, aru?" jawab laki-laki berambut panjang itu

"Kau! Wang Yao, kan? Jadi kau yang mengontrol bel-nya, hah?" emosi-ku memuncak dan aku segera mengepalkan tinjuku

"Iya… Aku yang mengontrol-nya, aru… Ada masalah, aru?" tanyanya bingung seolah-olah tidak punya salah apapun (baginya mungkin ya, tapi bagiku kesalahannya sangat besar)

"RASAKAN INI, GIT!" teriakku sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah Yao

"Kolkol…." Seseorang mencegat tinjuku dengan pipa air-nya, bermaksud melindungi Yao

"K-kau… Jangan halangi aku!" ujarku memberontak

"Jangan sakiti Yaoyao, da… Hadapi aku dulu…" katanya dingin sambil mengangkat pipa air-nya dan melayangkannya ke arahku

BUUUUGH!

.

.

Kenapa… Kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa harus dia?

OwOwOwOwOwO

**Alfred's POV:**

Unn… Dimana aku? Ah, ini UKS kan? Ternyata aku tidak apa-apa… Aku pikir, pipa air milik Ivan bisa membunuh-ku. Tapi mana mungkin? Aku kan_ HERO_…

Aku melirik ke arah sampingku dan di sana ada seseorang… Seseorang… Yang benar-benar kucintai…

"_BLOODY GIT!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" teriaknya sambil mengucek matanya

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya ber-sedih… Apalagi sampai menangis seperti ini… Rasanya, hatiku seperti tertusuk. Aku mulai mengelus kepalanya seperti biasa… Sebagai tanda kasih sayangku untuknya yang takkan pernah dia sadari. Ukh… Kepalaku terasa sakit…

"A-artie… Kau… Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lirih sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" tangisnya

Dia berusaha menghentikan air matanya sendiri namun dapat kulihat dia gagal. Air matanya bertambah deras membasahi pipinya. Aku mengusap pipinya lembut, dan berusaha menghentikan air matanya,

"Kenapa… k-kau… menangis, Ar…tie?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku khawatir,_ git!_ Aku merasa bersalah! Ini semua masalahku tapi malah kau yang jadi korban…" tangisnya kencang

"Aku tidak apa-apa… I-ini demi kamu, Artie…" jawabku berusaha menenangkannya

"Aku kesal bel sekolah selalu menghentikanmu mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku… Aku penasaran!"

Aku terkejut. Padahal, itu hanyalah pernyataan-pernyataan cintaku untuknya yang selalu gagal kusampaikan karena Yao dan Ivan yang entah kenapa selalu tepat waktu membunyikan bel untuk menutupi kata-kata itu. Aku merasa lega dan senang karena bisa menahan perasaan itu dan menyatakannya pada Arthur saat kami sudah dewasa nanti tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ini justru membuat Arthur kesal, penasaran, dan marah… Sekarang ditambah lagi… Membuatnya sedih…

"Maafkan aku, Artie…"

Dia melihatku dengan mata _emerald_nya yang berkilau dan basah akibat air mata,

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku membuatmu kesal… Karena aku selalu gagal mengatakannya…" aku menarik nafas, "maukah kau mendengarkan kata-kata itu… dan menganggapnya serius?"

"Tentu saja… Kumohon, beritahu aku…" senyumnya

"Aku suka padamu sejak lama! Aku mencintaimu… Arthur Kirkland, maukah kau… jadi pacarku?"

OwOwOwOwOwO

**Arthur's POV:**

"Arthur Kirkland, maukah kau… jadi pacarku?"

Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku baru saja putus dengan Kiku dan sekarang, aku ditembak Alfred… Teman sebangkuku yang sangat akrab denganku. Jantungku berdebar-debar… Aku merasakan pipiku sangat panas saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku senang tapi… Aku tidak tahu…

"Arthur?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah menahan malu,

"K-kalau aku jawab 'IYA' bagaimana?"

Aku dapat merasakan, genggaman kuat tangan Alfred yang menandakan dia gembira. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah penuh luka-nya yang ternyata tersenyum lebar. Mata _sapphire_nya berbinar senang, dan pipinya sedikit merona…

"Terima kasih!" ujarnya senang seraya memelukku dengan erat

"G-git…" Jawabku pelan sambil membalas pelukannya dengan erat

Hubungan kami, diresmikan dengan ciuman pertama kami di UKS. Ciuman yang menandakan bahwa kami telah menjadi satu…

OwOwOwOwOwO

"Hong… Jangan menangis…" aku memeluknya dengan erat

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Mereka mengkhianati-ku…" tangisnya sambil memelukku

Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang sangat kucintai diperlakukan seperti ini. Menangis karena tersiksa, dengan hati yang perih… Sungguh… Orang yang berani melakukan ini pada orang yang kucintai, tidak akan pernah kuampuni! Orang itu adalah…

"Berani-nya kau beginikan Hong, Kiku… Lihat saja… Aku akan membalasmu, da ze…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wihh! Chapter 2 kilat nih! Maap yak kalo ancur... Gomen, gomen TT^TT <strong>

**Btw, maaf ya kalo ntar saya update NEXT CHAPTER-nya telat... Saya mau belajar buat Ujian Minggu Depan jadi... Wish me Luck bae yaa... Saya HIATUS selama 1 minggu! Maaf ya yang udah penasaran... /sapelu /geer /najes /gaadaice**

**Reply Review:**

**Al-chan 456: Bel itu memang mengganggu =w= Indo sama Belarus... Ntar diperhitungkan ya, kalo mereka beneran dibutuhin ^^" /digaplok**

**BlackYuki: Hadeeeh... Anda peramal ya? Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda, sudah terjawab di Chapter ini B") (tapi nasibnya si Hong masih samar-samar... /samaaja /plak) yaahh... Ditunggu nasib Hong (?) selanjutnya yaa... /apaini**

**Higashiyama-san: Jawaban dari pertanyaan anda adalah... Karena... Bel adalah... Tokoh Utama B"D /salah/ aku ga bikin Kiku-nya Dark!Japan... Mungkin ini OOC sangadh, tp lupa kutulis :") /salahemot/ thanks saran-nya yaa...**

**yukaeri: KYAAA! Hong saya tercinta telah sampai di peradaban ini! (?) B)) tapi... ternyata bukan guru =w= /lha? /gimanatah? /dibuang/ tapi kalo mau gampar Ivan & Yao, silakaan /dibekeppakeshinatty /digebokpakepipaair/ makasih ripiuw-nya ya, nak... Anda nakal tidak nurut sama saya! B)) /opo**

**DAH! Ingat motto kita untuk hidup damai dan sejahtera (?)**

**RnR pweaaaaase~ OwO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!**

**Pairing: USUK, AsaKiku, JapTai, HongTai, KoreHong, RoChu, and many more.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, SINET-PHAIL-GAJE-ALAY-LEBE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything**  
><strong>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRUK!<em>

A-aduduh, aku tejatuh dari kursi… Yep, aku masih di sini… Di UKS, menunggu Alfred merasa baikan,

"Aah… Kau sudah bangun, Artie?" tanyanya lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku

"K-kau tidak tidur daritadi?" tanyaku panik

Dia hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku seperti biasa lalu menggeleng. Tangannya mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di kantongnya lalu mulai memainkannya. Sesekali dia tertawa atau ber-komentar sendiri lalu mulai mengajakku berbicara,

"Kita baru jadian tadi…"

"Lalu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Rumor-nya cepat sekali menyebar ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"A-APAAAAA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus panik

"Pasti Elizaveta…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lirih "memangnya, kau tidak mau orang-orang tahu soal hubungan kita?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku masih ingin orang lain berpikir bahwa aku ini normal, bukanlah seorang _gay_. Masa ketua OSIS _gay?_ Itu kan tidak lucu dan memalukan. Tapi kalau seperti itu, sama saja aku menelantarkan Alfred dan aku tidak mau.

"T-tentu saja aku mau… H-hanya saja…."

Dia memelukku dengan erat lalu berbisik di telingaku,

"Intinya, aku sangat senang AKHIRNYA aku bisa mendapatkanmu…"

Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas. Awalnya aku tidak merespon saking tegang dan malunya namun… Dia pacarku, jadi kalau aku sayang padanya… Pasti aku merespon jadi, aku memeluknya juga dengan erat. Tiba-tiba, pintu UKS dibuka dan 2 orang masuk ke dalam dan melihat kami dengan keadaan seperti ini,

"Aiyya, aru… Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian pacaran, aru…"

B-bukankah rumor-nya sudah menyebar? Kemana saja orang ini?

"Mengejutkan sekali, da…"

"Ivan… Yao…" gumam Alfred lirih sambil tersenyum

"K-kau… ORANG YANG MEMUKUL ALFRED!" ujarku marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Ivan

"T-tunggu, aru! Jangan marahi Ivan, aru!" balas Yao sambil berdiri di depan Ivan, "Kami ke sini ingin meminta maaf, aru… Dan tentunya, menjenguk Alfred, aru…"

Alfred menarik tanganku sambil tersenyum lirih sambil mengatakan, "Terima kasih… Kalian…"

"Sama-sama, da… aku tidak bermaksud… Aku tidak suka bermain kasar, da…" ucap Ivan sambil tersenyum

"Sebagai permintaan maaf kami, kami akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau, aru…" tambah Yao

Aku mulai berpikir sejenak, 'Apapun yang aku… bukan! Kami mau…?' Tiba-tiba, aku ingat sesuatu yang aku yakin, Yao dapat membantuku mengurus masalah ini,

"Kau… Kakak-nya Hong kan, Yao?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis

"Iya, aru… Ada apa, aru?" jawab Yao dengan muka mantap

"Urusi adikmu… Dan Kiku…"

"Hong dan… Kiku, aru?"

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Kiku's POV:**

"Kiku-chan~"

"Ah! Elizaveta-san…"

Baru saja aku akan masuk kelas, tiba-tiba Elizaveta-san menyapa-ku sambil membawa _camera_ dan _handycam_ kesayangannya,

"Lihat lihat! Alfred & Arthur jadian lhoo~!" ucapnya riang sambil menunjukkan foto-foto di_ camera_-nya

"B-benarkah, Elizaveta-san?" ujarku kaget sambil melihat foto-foto itu

Dulu, Arthur-san milikku, sekarang… Dia adalah milik Alfred-san yakni, sahabatku sejak dulu. Aku sudah tidak ada rasa samasekali pada Arthur-san jadi, aku akan menyerahkan dia sepenuhnya pada Alfred-san. T-tiba-tiba.. Aku merasa aku harus pergi ke toilet,

"E-elizaveta-san… A-aku harus ke toilet…"

"Ah, silakan Kiku-chan!" tawa Elizaveta-san riang sambil memberiku jalan untuk lewat

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

Aah…_ Yokatta nee…_ Akhirnya, urusanku di toilet selesai dan aku sudah merasa lega~ Aku segera berjalan menuju kelasku saat tiba-tiba, Yong Soo menghadangku dengan Hong yang berjalan di belakang-nya,

"Mau kemana… Kiku?" tanyanya dingin

"Ke kelas tentu saja… Kalau kau tidak keberatan, biarkan aku lewat…" jawabku tenang

Dia tetap menghalangi jalanku dan Hong berdiri di belakangnya melihat ke arahku dengan wajah rasakan-pembalasanku-dasar-pengkhianat. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi jadi aku berusaha menerobos untuk lewat,

"_Sumimasen…_" terobosku

Tapi, Yong Soo malah mendorongku dan memojokkanku di depan loker. Aku dapat merasakan punggungku sangat sakit karena berbenturan dengan loker-loker itu,

"Y-yong Soo…"

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENGHINDARIKU, KIKU?"

"_S-sumimasen,_ Yong Soo… Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicara—AKH!"

Ini gila! Tiba-tiba, dia menonjokku dengan keras di bagian perut. Sakit… Tiba-tiba, Hong berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah dinginnya dan berkata,

"Rasakan itu, pengkhianat… Mei milikku…"

M-mei? Ahh… Gadis cantik itu… Dia milikku…

"Bagaimana, Hong? Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik… Ini bukti dariku!" ucap Yong Soo sambil berusaha memeluk Hong

"hh… Bodoh… Tidak usah merayuku…" jawab Hong sambil menepis tangan Yong Soo

T-tunggu… Jadi… Yong Soo melakukan ini karena… Dia ingin membuktikan pada Hong bahwa dia cinta padanya? T-tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korbannya? Dari awal, Mei sudah menyukaiku jadi memang sudah seharusnya dia jadi milikku kan?

"KIKU!" teriak seorang gadis. Aku menoleh dan melihat, Mei sedang berlari ke arahku.

"M-mei…" jawabku lirih

Tiba-tiba, Mei berjalan ke arah Hong yang sedang tersenyum senang ke arah gadis cantik itu. Namun, Mei langsung menamparnya dengan keras tanpa basa-basi,

"Mei… Kenapa… Kau menamparku…?"

"KAU GILA HONG? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KIKU?" teriaknya

"Mei… Kiku berusaha merebutmu dariku… Sadarlah!" bujuk Hong sambil memegang tangan Mei

Mei menepis tangan Hong dan berkata, "di sini, aku yang menentukan Hong…" dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan, "Kiku lebih baik darimu…"

Hong tertegun, "KENAPA? KENAPA MEI?"

"Lihat dirimu sekarang! Dulu kau tak seperti ini! Pendiam, dingin, cuek… Bahkan sekarang kau menyakiti Kiku!" Mei menarik tanganku lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Kiku… Jauh lebih baik daripada kau… Kita putus…"

Mei menuntunku berjalan ke UKS. Aku benar-benar kesakitan sekarang ini dan lemas. Rasanya, sudah ingin memejamkan mata saja dan memang itu yang kulakukan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah… Wajah cantik Mei yang dibasahi air mata-nya sendiri dan 2 sosok orang yang menggendongku ke UKS…

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Yao's POV:**

Membantu Arthur dengan cara mengatasi permasalahan adikku? Aku tidak tahu Hong punya masalah dengan Kiku. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku… Ya, dia anak yang tertutup. Hal itu terkadang membuatku pusing memikirkan jalan pikirannya yang tidak jelas. Meskipun aku tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang dimiliki Hong dengan Kiku, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah itu! Ini, demi permintaan maafku dan Ivan kepada Alfred dan Arthur,

"Yaoyao… Sekarang kita mulai kemana, da?" tanya Ivan sambil membetulkan syal-nya

"Entahlah, aru… Bahkan, aku tidak mengerti masalah apa yang dimaksud Arthur, aru…" jawabku lirih

Tiba-tiba, Ivan menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku dengan berlari kecil. Aku kaget dan meskipun ini lari kecil, aku sudah terlalu tua sehingga aku tidak bisa menjaga nafasku dengan baik,

"I-ivan! Tunggu, aru…" panggilku seraya berhenti dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya

"Ada apa, da?" tanyanya khawatir

"I-ini tidak ada gunanya… Aku benar-benar payah…" aku menutupi kedua mataku dengan tanganku, "Aku memang kakak yang payah.. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui masalah adikku sendiri… Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana kita bisa—"

Ada yang mengehentikan pembicaraanku yaitu… Ivan… Dia melumat bibirku dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat,

"Kau kakak yang baik, Yaoyao… Ini semua salah Hong dan sikapnya, da…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku tersenyum padanya… "Terima kasih, Ivan…"

"KIKUUUU-!" terdengar jeritan seorang gadis yang kurasa kukenali

Aku dan Ivan segera berlari menghampiri dan melihat apa yang terjadi… Di sana, ada Kiku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan luka-luka di wajah dan tangannya lalu di sampingnya, ada Mei yang menangis dan memeluk Kiku. Tunggu! Bukankah Mei itu pacar adikku? Yang jelas, aku dan Ivan tidak bisa diam saja. Kami segera membawa Kiku ke UKS dan Mei mengikuti di belakang kami sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Kami sampai di UKS dan menemukan Alfred dan Arthur masih di sana, sedang mengobrol. Mereka kaget saat Ivan menggeletakkan Kiku di kasur sebelah Alfred. Mei masih menangis dan memeluk Kiku dengan erat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Mei, bisakah kau ceritakan pada _gege_ apa yang terjadi, aru?" tanyaku lembut pada Mei

Dia mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya yang kini bisa kumengerti dan aku tahu alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yong Soo sering main ke rumahku dan Hong, juga alasan mengapa sikap Hong sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Sekarang, kau mengerti kan Yao?" tanya Arthur yang kini duduk di pangkuan Alfred

Aku mengangguk lemah ke arah Arthur dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Ivan memperhatikan luka Kiku dan mengambil obat yang ada. Berhubung Ivan assisten dokter UKS, dia bisa tahu obat apa saja yang cocok untuk luka Kiku. Dia mengambil beberapa obat dan kapas dengan cekatan, lalu mulai mengobati Kiku,

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aru!"

"E-eh? Yao?" tanya Alfred bingung

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu pada Hong nanti… Lihat saja, aru…"

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Hong's POV:**

Ini menyakitkan… Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kiku atas semua ini… Kiku benar, Mei sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku dan sekarang, dia cinta pada Kiku… Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk memenangkan hati Mei yang sudah terlanjur tertutup untukku. Kini, aku sendirian… Menangis… Berlutut… Menyesali perbuatan dan sikap-sikapku… Tiba-tiba, tangan itu meraih badanku. Tubuhnya yang besar dan hangat memelukku dengan erat,

"Hong… Jangan menangis, da ze…"

Kenapa dia masih di sini? Apa yang dia mau dariku? Kenapa dia masih mau menungguku setelah semua perbuatanku padanya selama ini?

"Kenapa kau di sini, Yong…?"

"Karena kau di sini…"

Dia memper-erat pelukannya dan berbisik di telingaku, "_Saranghae yo,_ Hong…"

Namun, entahlah… Aku belum bisa membalas itu sekarang… Sekarang ini, aku hanya bisa diam di pelukannya yang hangat

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK CERITA, ARU?"

"…"

Aku tidak suka ini… Aku tidak suka apabila Yao _gege_ marah padaku. Yaahh… Sekarang ini aku bisa mengakui bahwa ini semua memang kesalahanku. Yao _gege_ memang memaklumi, namun dia marah karena sikap tertutupku dan kekerasan yang kulakukan pada Kiku hanya demi pelampiasan amarah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku menggunakan perantara orang yang sangat mencintaiku sejak dulu… Teman masa kecilku yang selalu setia padaku… Yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum polos… Yong Soo…

"Kenapa kau bawa Yong Soo ke dalam masalah ini, aru?"

"…Yong Soo sendiri yang memintanya… _Gege_…"

Yao _gege_ menarik nafas panjang lalu dia menyeruput tehnya. Dia bangun dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirya sebelum pergi ke kamar,

"Minta maaf lah pada Kiku dan Mei, aru… dan… Hilangkan perasaanmu pada Mei jika memang dia sudah tidak cinta padamu lagi, aru…"

"T-tapi_ gege!_" panggilku. Namun, dia mengabaikanku dan naik ke lantai 2, menuju kamarnya

Apa yang harus kulakukan… Aku memang harus memindahkan hatiku dari Mei… Tapi pada siapa? Apakah aku harus memindahkan hati dan perasaanku pada orang itu? Yong Soo?

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Arthur's POV:**

Haah… Alfred dan Kiku belum sembuh jadi, tiap hari aku dan Mei harus menjenguk ke UKS… Mereka tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit entah kenapa. Bagi mereka, UKS adalah rumah sakit yang nyaman… Tidak perlu bayar, dan tidak ada gangguan dari suster. Hanya kami, penjenguk dan terkadang dokter datang lalu pergi lagi.

Aku dan Mei sudah hamper sampai di depan pintu UKS saat kami melihat sesuatu yang membuat kami kaget… Di sana… Di depan pintu UKS… Ada Yong Soo dan Hong… Mereka membungkukkan ke arah dalam dan kami langsung tau bahwa pintu UKS dalam keadaan terbuka. Sepertinya, mereka habis menjenguk Kiku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan Mei mencengkeram lengan bajuku dengan kencang,

"H-hong… Mau apa lagi kau…?" tanyanya dingin

"A-ah, Mei! Aku dan Yong Soo hanya ingin minta maaf padamu dan Kiku…" jawab Hong sambil tersenyum

"Maafkan kami, da ze!" tambah Yong Soo sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Enyahlah kalian…" balas Mei dingin lalu segera masuk ke UKS

Jujur saja, aku merasa kasihan pada Yong Soo dan Hong jadi aku menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundak mereka, bermaksud menghibur,

"Kalian hebat, mau meminta maaf… Aku yakin, Kiku dan Mei memaafkan kalian…"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum ke arahku,

"Terima kasih Ketua OSIS, da ze!" ujar Yong Soo riang sambil menggandeng tangan Hong

"_Xiexie, gege…_" tambah Hong sambil tersenyum

Mereka berjalan pergi dari UKS sambil bergandengan tangan dan tampak sangat lengket. Saling mencium, dan berpelukan dengan mesra… Well, sepertinya mereka sudah jadian karena kejadian kemarin… Aku turut berbahagia… Terutama untuk Yong Soo yang aku tahu sudah 4 tahun lebih memendam perasaan cinta pada Hong.

Aku segera masuk ke UKS dan Alfred langsung menyambutku dari atas tempat tidur,

"Artie~!"

"Halo, Al…" jawabku seraya mencium bibirnya dengan lembut

"Konnichiwa, Arthur-san…" sapa Kiku dengan lembut

"O-oh! Hai, Kiku…" balasku sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya rasa lagi untuk Kiku.

Mei duduk di samping tempat tidur Kiku sambil tertawa kecil. Yaahh… Mungkin ini memang akhir yang bahagia… Kan?

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Thai-san… Kumohon…"

"Aku… Merasa tidak enak pada Alfred…"

"Kenapa Alfred lagi?" Awas saja Alfred… Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

_Yokatta nee: Syukurlah_

_Sumimasen: Permisi/maaf_

_Saranghae yo: Aku mecintaimu (Korea)_

_Xiexie: Terima kasih_

_Gege: Kakak (laki-laki)_

Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan informasi dan penulisan yang salah atas kata-kata yang saya tulis

**Haaah... Akhirnya saya kembali setelah HIATUS GAJE itu readers! Inilah sinet baru yang saya produksi B") /plak/ Maaf ya kalo lama, sebenernya udah mau ngelanjutin dari hari Jum'at minggu kemarin, PAS setelah UKK corettercintacoret tapi, belum punya ide & masih capek gitu.. Otak isinya Matematikaaaa semua /pdhlnilaimathjelek/ Sekali lagi, Gomenasai minna~**

**Semoga berkenan di hati para readers semua... Wait for Next Chapter yaa... Insya Allah, saya akan update dengan cepat, tepat, dan padat /lukiraberita**

**DAH! Ingat motto kita untuk hidup damai dan sejahtera (?)**

**RnR pweaaaaase~ OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!**

**Pairing: USUK, AsaKiku, JapTai, HongTai, KoreHong, RoChu, and many more.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, SINET-PHAIL-GAJE-ALAY-LEBE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything**  
><strong>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV:<strong>

Keluar dari UKS itu bebas, sembuh itu menyenangkan! Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh dari… Umm… Penyakit? Yang kudapat dari Ivan. Aku memutuskan akan menemui Arthur sekarang! Aku benar-benar merindukannya,

"Al! Al-san!"

Suara itu… Thai? Aku membalikkan badanku dan benar saja! Thai berlari ke arahku dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Oi, Thai! Ada apa mencariku?"

"Al-san, kumohon! Kumohon!" dia membetulkan kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan, "jangan buat Viet mengejarku lagi! Kumohon!"

"H-ha? Viet? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya"

"Kumohon, kumohon!" tatapan Thai benar-benar membuatku kasihan. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, sepertinya persetujuanku adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan lalu menjawab, "Tunggulah… Bersabarlah, Viet itu baik, terutama pada orang yang dia cintai"

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama mengurusi Thai di sini jadi, aku segera pergi menemui Arthur di kelas. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan Viet lagi. Berhati-hatilah, Thai, semoga kau benar-benar orang yang dia cintai.

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Viet's POV:**

Thai-san, dimana kau? Hufft… Dimana laki-laki itu? Aku siudah mencarinya sejak bel istirahat hingga sekarang. 5 menit lagi bel pelajaran akan berbunyi!

"Thai-san!" teriakku seraya berlari mencarinya dimana-mana

Mengapa dia terus menghindariku? Apa salahku padanya? Apakah aku punya hutang dengannya? Apakah wajahku terlalu jelek? Apakah badanku terlalu gemuk? Apakah aku terlalu pendek? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Padahal aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sudah 10 kali lebih aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi selalu saja ditolak dengan alasan, "Aku tidak enak dengan Alfred-san" Alfred sialan!

Thai-san, dimanakah kau—AH! Itu dia! Thai-san sedang menggenggam tangan… Alfred? Jadi rupanya Thai-san cinta pada Alfred? Bukan padaku? Jadi… Alfred lah penyebab semua ini? Penyebab Thai-san selalu menolak perasaanku? Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat dan mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dan—Alfred melepas genggaman tangan Thai-san, memberitahu sesuatu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Thai-san yang sedih! Dia menolak perasaan Thai-san dan menyakiti hatinya! Meskipun aku telah berulang kali ditolak oleh Thai-san, tapi… Aku mencintai Thai-san! Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Thai-san! Awas kau Alfred! Aku…akan…membalasmu!

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Ooh… Begitu rupanya, tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak. Aku benci padanya! Kau kan mantannya juga, apa kau tidak benci padanya?"

Sekarang istirahat kedua. Aku sedang makan di kantin dan berbincang dengan salah satu temanku yang merupakan mantan dari Alfred juga, Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia malah membantu Toris"

"Tapi—AKH! Ayolah, sesuatu yang membuatmu benci padanya karena dia mantanmu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Perlakuannya padamu?"

"Dia baik"

"Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu atau pada orang yang kau cintai?"

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, dia malah membantu Toris"

Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Apakah aku yang aneh atau Natalia terlalu payah untuk menyadari bahwa Alfred itu menyebalkan? Memang sih, aku dengar, setelah Alfred putus dengan Natalia, dia membantu Toris mendekati Natalia dan membantu Natalia untuk memahami Toris sehingga mereka bisa berpacaran sampai sekarang, tapi… Tidak adakah hal buruk yang diberikan Alfred pada Natalia?

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah selesai" ujarnya memecah keheningan

"Natalia! Kau sudah selesai?" terdengar seseorang memanggil Natalia sambil mendekati kami

"Sudah. Ayo pergi" Natalia bangun dari kursi-nya dan menunggu_ 'pangeran'_nya datang menjemputnya. Benar saja!_ 'Pangeran'_nya atau kita ketahui, Toris segera menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat wajah Natalia yang merah menahan malu dan dia _'mematahkan'_ tangan Toris _'lagi'_ dan meninggalkan Toris yang kesakitan di belakangnya. Sungguh, wanita yang aneh.

Ah! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiam di sini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu! T-tunggu, itu kan Thai-san? Dia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kantin? Untuk apa? Ini kesempatan bagus! Aku segera menghampirinya,

"Thai-san, jangan khawatir, aku mengerti perasaanmu" dia tampak bingung lalu aku melanjutkan, "aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu, lihat saja nanti!"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Thai-san yang tercengang.

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

Ini dia! Ramuan dari Nesia. Aku yakin ini akan membuatku berhasil. Hanya tuangkan satu tetes ke dalam kopi Alfred, dan dia tidak akan membuka matanya selama 1 bulan. Aku hanya tinggal mencari kopi yang akan diminum Alfred setelah olahraga ini, lalu menuangkan ini ke dalamnya.

Aha! Aku menemukannya~ Kopi milik Alfred! Aku segera berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju termos berisi kopi itu dan menuangkan 1 tetes ramuan Nesia ke dalamnya. Tunggu, 1 bulan itu kurang lama dan kurang memuaskan. Bagaimana kalau, aku tuangkan semuanya? Ya! Ya! Itu pasti akan membuatnya tertidur selamanya! Ahahahahaha!

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Arthur's POV:**

"A-al! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Artie~ Satu teguk saja~ Aku jamin, rasanya berbeda dengan kopi buatan kakakmu"

Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tadi, saat kami olahraga, kami membicarakan tentang minuman yang kami sukai dan tentu saja, Alfred membawa nama minuman_ 'tercinta'_nya yaitu, Kopi. Dia menceritakan semuanya tentang kopi, tentang jenis-jenis kopi, kopi apa yang paling enak, yang paling hebat, hingga sejarah bagaimana dia bisa cinta pada kopi. Semua itu terpaksa membuatku menceritakan sejarah bagaimana aku tidak suka kopi. Itu karena kakakku! Scott! Dia membuatkanku kopi yang rasanya paling tidak enak se-dunia! Aku dirawat 1 minggu di rumah sakit hanya karena kopi buatan Scott itu. Lalu, Alfred memaksaku meminum kopi buatannya yang katanya_ 'SANGAT ENAK'_

"Ini…" katanya sambil memberikan 1 cangkir (tutup termos) berisi kopi buatannya

Aku tidak bisa mengelak karena dia pacarku. Kalau aku menolak, dia akan kecewa, sedih, lalu menganggap aku tidak cinta padanya. Terpaksa aku menerima-nya dan meneguknya.

Reaksi pertama. Hey, ini tidak buruk… Rasanya enak

.

.

Reaksi kedua. Ukh, kepalaku sakit

.

.

Reaksi ketiga. Ada apa ini? Mataku rasanya ingin terpejam

.

.

Reaksi keempat. K-kenapa tubuhku lemas?

.

.

Reaksi kelima. Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya gelap?

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Alfred's POV:**

Kopi itu enak! Sungguh! Kalau tidak, kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila pada kopi? T-tentu saja aku jauh lebih tergila-gila pada Arthur, tapi… Kopi juga bisa membuatku tenang. Arthur harus merasakan minuman yang selalu membuatku tenang ini, supaya dia bisa tenang juga!

"Tidak, terima kasih… Aku sudah cukup dengan kopi"

"Ayolah, Art~ Satu teguuuuuuuk saja…"

"Eeh, ok—Satu teguk saja"

Aku menarik lengannya dan berlari kecil ke dalam kelas. Itu dia! Termos berisi kopiku sudah menunggu di atas meja. Aku segera mengambilnya lalu menuangkan kopinya di tutup termosku lalu memberikannya pada Arthur,

"Ini…" ujarku sambil menyodorkan tutup termos berisi kopi

Arthur mengambilnya dengan wajah ragu-ragu lalu segera meminumnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya,

"Hei, ini enak—" tiba-tiba, dia diam mematung

"Arthur?" lalu, dia pingsan. Dia terjatuh!

"Art! Arthur!"

Reflek, aku menjatuhkan termosku dan menggendong Arthur, lalu berlari ke UKS. Karena aku berlari, banyak orang yang kutabrak atau kusenggol sehingga mereka kebingungan.

"M-maafkan aku, Kiku!"

"T-toris! Maaf-maaf!"

"Ah! Maaf, Ivan!"

"Maaf, Francis! Aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Dan karena itulah, orang-orang yang kutabrak justru mengikutiku ke UKS. Aku harap, dokter sedang bertugas di UKS—

Akhirnya aku sampai di UKS dan ternyata, tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku. Dokter sedang tidak bertugas di UKS. Hari ini, jadwal libur untuk dokter UKS. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah, tidak ada dokter, da…"

"Alfred-san, ada apa ini?"

Aku menggeletakkan Arthur di kasur UKS dan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada teman-teman yang ada di situ

"Jadi,_ Anglettere_ pingsan karena minum kopi?" tanya Francis menyimpulkan

"Mungkin…" Jawabku sedikit setuju

"Tapi, setauku kopi tidak punya zat seperti itu" potong Natalia

"M-mungkin… Ada racun yang tidak sengaja masuk?" tambah Toris

Itu dia! Racun! Tunggu, aku tidak punya racun di rumah dan aku tidak pernah memasukkan racun ke dalam minumanku. Maksudku, untuk apa? Apa gunanya membunuh diriku sendiri dengan racun?

"Maaf, Alfred-san—Apa kau masih punya kopi-nya?" tanya Kiku

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Tentu saja untuk dijadikan sample,_ Amerique~_" jawab Francis

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil termos kopiku

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Bagaimana, Ed?"

"Benar ada racun di kopi ini, Al-san"

Saat ini, kami sedang ada di lab IPA untuk memeriksa kandungan di kopi-ku dengan bantuan Eduard. Untung saja dia sedang berpaca—maksudku, sedang bertugas di lab IPA, jadi kami tak usah repot mencarinya ke sekeliling sekolah,

"R-racun sungguhan? Apakah berbahaya, Ed?" tanya Toris

"Bisa dibilang, ya… Malahan, SANGAT berbahaya—Satu tetes saja bisa membuat kita tertidur selama 1 bulan. Tapi, kandungan racun di kopi ini melebihi kandungan racun dalam satu tetesnya"

Aku benar-benar _shock._ Rasanya lemas. Aku benar-benar takut Arthur tidak akan terbangun untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak mau!

"Apa ada penawarnya, da?" tanya Ivan sambil menepuk bahu Eduard

"T-tentu saja ada, Ivan-sama…" jawab Eduard sambil bergidik ketakutan, "tapi, yang tahu penawarnya adalah… Pembuat racun ini sendiri"

"A-aku takut A-arthur-senpai tidak akan bangun lagi…" tangis Raivis (yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sini. Oh iya! Tadi dia sedang berpacaran dengan Eduard!)

"Ini kasus yang menyusahkan" keluh Francis sambil menguncir rambutnya, "siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS jika _Anglettere_ tidak akan bangun lagi?"

Aku benar-benar emosi. Bisa-bisanya Francis berbicara seperti itu dengan suara tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ini menyangkut jiwa Arthur! Jiwa pacarku! Aku segera memojokkannya di tembok dan menonjok wajahnya,

"O-OOOI! Kau ini kenapa,_ Amerique?_"

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara santai seperti itu! K-kalau Arthur tidak bangun… Bukan hanya kau yang repot tau! K-kau hanya ingin dia bangun untuk membantu-mu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu?"

"_Amerique_…"

Aku terjatuh. Badanku lemas. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Arthur… Arthur, kumohon… Bangunlah, Arthur… Kumohon!

"Alfred-senpai, jangan menangis…" hibur Raivis yang mencoba tidak menangis tapi akhirnya menangis juga

"Kenapa kalian sibuk sendiri, da?" tanya Ivan pada Kiku dan Natalia yang langsung memecah keramaian dari tangisan dan kesedihan kami

"Alfred-san! Kurasa kami tau siapa pembuat racun ini!" ujar Kiku tiba-tiba

"Jangan khawatir, Al. Kami akan membawa orang itu ke sini sekarang" tambah Natalia

Lalu, Kiku dan Natalia berlari keluar ruangan dengan alasan,_ 'Mencari si Pembuat Racun'_ Kami hanya bisa duduk menunggu di lab,

"Kira-kira, bagaimana keadaan Arthur-san saat ini ya?" tanya Toris memecah keheningan

"Ah iya, da! Aku akan bertanya pada Yaoyao" jawab Ivan sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Ya, kami telah menyuruh Yao dan Mei untuk menunggui Arthur di UKS, "Yaoyao, da? Bagaimana keadaan Arthur?"

Mata kami sekarang tertuju pada Ivan yang sedang menelepon Yao. Mudah-mudahan, ada keajaiban datang yang membuat Arthur sudah sadar tapi,

"O-ooh… Begitu? Baiklah—Terima kasih, Yaoyao" ucap Ivan sambil mengangguk dan menampakkan senyum samar-nya, "Iya—_Ya lubyu tebya,_ Yaoyao"

Ivan menutup_ flip handphone_-nya lalu menoleh ke arah kamu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu hanya membuatku semakin_ stress_ dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Natalia! Kiku! Dimana kalian?

"Entah kenapa, aku berpikir orang itu adalah si pembuat racun" ujar Toris tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

"Ya—Selain Arthur-san, dia juga penyihir yang suka membuat racun-racun berbahaya seperti itu" tambah Eduard menyetujui pendapat Toris

"Tunggu dulu, kalian! Ceritakan pada Francis-niisan, _oui_?" potong Francis sambil mendekati Trio Baltik

Mereka berempat berkumpul membuat sebuah lingkaran dan mulai berdiskusi. Aku dapat melihat Francis mengangguk tanda menyetujui pendapat Trio Baltik,

"Hmm… Entah kenapa aku setuju—Kalian tau, dulu aku pernah menjajahnya"

"Kami tau, Francis-san… Kau tau itu sejak dulu kan?"

Francis mengangguk. Aku menoleh pada Ivan yang sedang melihat mereka ber-4 sambil tersenyum samar. Sepertinya, dia juga sudah mengetahui pelakunya

**'BRAAAAK-!'** tiba-tiba, pintu lab di buka dengan kasar

"Alfred-san, kami berhasil membawa pelakunya!" ujar Kiku senang sambil terengah-engah

"K-kiku?" balas kami bingung

Natalia masuk sambil membawa (lebih tepatnya menyeret) seorang perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir hitam masuk ke dalam. Di belakangnya, ada laki-laki bermbut pirang dan jabrik mengikuti dengan wajah marah,

"OOI-! Kenapa kalian menuduh pacarku? Jangan kasar-kasar padanya!"

"K-kenapa Nether ada di sini?" tanya Francis bingung

"Dan pelakunya…" tambah Toris tercengang

"Jadi dugaan kami benar?" tambah Eduard sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Nesia-senpai?" tanya Raivis setengah menjerit

.

"L-lepaskan aku! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kalian melepaskanku!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

_Amerique: America_

_Anglettere: England_

_Ya lyubyu tebya: Aku mencintaimu (Russian)_

Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan informasi dan penulisan yang salah atas kata-kata yang saya tulis

**Hai, minnaaaaa~ Ice telah kembali membawa chapter baru /plak/ maaf ya lama banget soalnya Ice susah pegang komputer (maksudnya, pergi mulu) jadi susah lanjutinnya. Ide-nya juga berubah-ubah mulu jadi labil gitu TTvTTa**

**Ini OOC banget ya? Kenapa Viet jadi SUPER EVIL banget di sini? Trus, Thai jadi SUPER COWARD banget TTvTTa maafkan aku! /ditimpagajah /dipukulakedayung**

**Pokoknya intinya, selamat membaca & menikmati... Thanks yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya yaa X3**

**DAH! Ingat motto kita untuk hidup damai dan sejahtera (?)**

**RnR pweaaaaase~ OwO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Tuhan! Bisakah kau kutuk guru sialan itu? Dia mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat!**

**Pairing: USUK, AsaKiku, JapTai, HongTai, KoreHong, RoChu, and many more.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, SINET-PHAIL-GAJE-ALAY-LEBE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything**  
><strong>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dan pelakunya…" tambah Toris tercengang<p>

"Jadi dugaan kami benar?" tambah Eduard sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Nesia-senpai?" tanya Raivis setengah menjerit

"L-lepaskan aku! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kalian melepaskanku!"

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"B-begitulah ceritanya…"

Gadis itu, Nesia telah selesai menceritakan tentang racun yang dia buat untuk…Viet,

"Karena itu.. Aku kaget pas ngeliat kak Alfred masih sehat sehat aja," tambah Nesia lagi

Kurang ajar! Ingin rasanya kucincang gadis ini karena telah membuat Arthur sakit. Dan, kenapa hanya demi uang dia mau membantu Viet membalaskan dendamnya—padaku? Lagipula, aku bingung apa salahku pada Viet. Setahuku, aku baik-baik saja dengan Viet. Aku masih sering mengajaknya mengobrol, tidak pernah menjahatinya, atau apapun itu. Apa dia masih cinta padaku? Tapi—bukankah dia cinta pada Thai? Kenapa jadi benci padaku? Apa salahku?

"Kenapa Viet melakukan ini?" tanyaku sambil menahan emosi-ku pada Nesia

"E-eh… Itu…"

"JAWAB AKU NESIA!" bentakku pada Nesia

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK NESIA?" ujar Nether marah sambil mengacungkan tinjunya

"Kak Nether, udah—cukup, aku memang salah," potong Nesia sambil memeluk Nether, bermaksud menahan amarahnya, "Kak Viet bilang, kak Alfred bikin kak Thai sakit hati—Makanya kak Viet marah"

Aku menyakiti Thai? Sejak kapan?

"Hmm, _mon cher_—benarkah?" tanya Francis dengan tampang tidak percaya padaku

"Aku melukai Thai bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung

Nesia hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti,

"Omong-omong, Nesia-san—cepat buatkan obat penawar untuk Arthur-san" potong Kiku membawa topik utama mengapa mereka membawa Nesia ke sini

"Aku ga bisa bikin kalo gaada kak Nor," jawab Nesia

"Oh, Nor? Field Trip satu kelas sampai hari Kamis kan?" tanya Eduard sambil tersenyum kaku

Nesia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ba—"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Ed?" tanya Raivis memotong ucapan Nesia (sepertinya dia cemburu)

"Aku ini kan sahabatnya Tino, Nor itu teman satu kelasnya Tino" jawab Eduard sambil merangkul Raivis (sepertinya berusaha menenangkan)

"Aku akan membantumu, da," tawar Ivan sambil menepuk bahu Nesia

Nesia yang ditepuk pundaknya tampak bergetar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "G-ga usah, kak Ivan—ahahaha" dan perlakuan Nesia ini mendapat perhatian dari Natalia,

"Kau menolak tawaran dari kakakku—" ucap Natalia setengah berbisik sambil melihat sinis ke arah Nesia

"B-bukan begitu, kak Natalia! Aku Cuma—"

"Cuma apa?" tanya Natalia dengan dingin

"Sudahlah, Natalia… Kalau memang Nesia tidak mau ya sudah" lerai Ivan

Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Nesia. Aku melukai Thai? Kapan? Apa aku masih sering membuat Thai cemburu? Apakah Thai benar cinta pada Viet? Tapi… perkataannya waktu itu, 'jangan buat Viet mengejarku lagi! Kumohon!'

"Alfred-san—"

"Al-san!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan melihat Kiku dan Toris sedang duduk di hadapanku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka di depan wajahku,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiku

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku bingung

"Itu… obat untuk Arthur-san baru jadi hari Kamis malam" jawab Toris, "bagaimana, kau setuju?"

Mataku tertuju pada Nesia yang sedang diberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Eduard, Raivis, Ivan, dan Natalia. Francis juga ada di situ tapi dia terlihat sedang panik memainkan handphone-nya,

"Oi, kau kenapa Francis?" tanyaku dari tempat dudukku. Membuat seisi ruangan hening

"Aah, _Amerique~ _aku sedang berusaha menelepon Den," jawabnya sambil memasang senyum kaku. Matanya tetap tertuju pada layar handphone-nya dan dia tampak panik sekali

Den? Anak aksel yang sudah lulus lalu bekerja jadi guru di sini? Guru yang berpacaran dengan Nor itu? Yaahh, umurnya memang masih sama dengan kami, tapi…

"Dia guru wali kelas Nor—" ucap Francis yang sepertinya tahu aku sedang memikirkannya. Dia mendekatkan handphone-nya lagi ke telinga-nya. Lama kami menunggu sampai akhirnya Francis tersenyum, "Ooi, _mon cher~_ Apa kabar? Bersenang-senangkah dengan _field trip_-mu?"

Kami semua terdiam memperhatikan Francis. Kami penasaran apa tujuan Francis menelepon Den—yaahh, maksud kami, kami tau Den JELAS ada hubungannya dengan Nor, tapi… Kenapa tidak menghubungi Nor saja sekalian jika kami hanya membutuhkan Nor?

"Ahaha… Begini, Dane, bisakah kau ubah jadwal kepulangan field trip-mu besok?" tanya Francis pada Den melewati telpon sambil tersenyum penuh harap, "kami membutuhkan kekasihmu,"

Ooh… jadi itu tujuannya

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Den's POV:**

(Haai… aku debut pertama di fic ini!) Field Trip satu kelas memang menyenangkan. Hanya kelas kami, 9-B. Terutama, aku bersama dengan kekasihku,

"Pak! Pak Den!" oh! Seorang murid memanggiku

"Hei, aku masih 17 tahun seperti-mu… Panggil aku Den saja ya"

"T-tapi, pak—anda guru saya,"

"Oh, ayolah~ Den saja,"

"B-baiklah, D-den," murid itu tampak merona lalu melanjutkan, "Nor bilang, handphone anda berbunyi sejak tadi, apa anda mau mengangkatnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Dimana Nor sekarang?" aku segera turun dari atas batu besar yang kunaiki

"D-di kamar hotel anda, pak—maksud saya, Den,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari ke arah hotel. Kemana aku sejak tadi? Oh, jangan khawatir… Aku hanya duduk-duduk di batu besar di taman belakang hotel sejak tadi. Aku segera memasuki pintu belakang hotel dan masuk ke dalam lift. Aku menekan angka 10 lalu menunggu di dalam lift sambil bersiul. Sesekali ada beberapa orang yang masuk di tiap lantai, lalu keluar lagi. Tiba-tiba, seorang ibu masuk sambil mendorong kereta bayi,

"Wah, anak muda—kau sendirian menginap di hotel besar ini?" tanya ibu itu

"Tidak, bu. Aku seorang guru yang sedang menginap bersama dengan murid-muridku," jawabku

"Ooh-! Seorang guru?" tanya ibu itu kaget, "tapi kau tampak muda sekali… Berapa umurmu, nak?"

"17 tahun, bu," jawabku sambil menggenggam tangan bayinya yang sejak tadi mencoba meraihku

"Sungguh hebat… Murid-muridmu juga berumur 17 tahun?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "kau pasti seorang yang cerdas"

"Ah, tidak juga bu… Hanya kebetulan selalu diterima di kelas aksel" jawabku malu-malu

Lift berdenting. Cahaya lift tampak berhenti di angka 8. Ibu itu mendorong kereta bayi-nya lalu berkata, "Anak-anak muda sepertimu tidak boleh disia-siakan… Semoga sukses selalu, nak" lalu dia pergi

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada ibu itu lalu pintu lift tertutup. Memisahkan aku dengan ibu dan bayi itu, menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Aku kembali menunggu di dalam lift sendirian. Tidak adakah yang tidur di kamar 10 juga selain aku dan murid-muridku?

'TIIING'

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai di lantai 10. Aku segera berlari keluar lift lalu berbelok ke kanan, ke arah kamarku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kamar dari kantongku dan membuka kunci pintu kamarku. Di dalam, tampak Nor sedang memegang handphone-ku dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Dia menoleh ke arahku lalu menampakkan senyumnya. Walaupun senyum kecil, tapi dia hanya memberikan senyum itu untukku,

"Hei, Nor! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun demi masuk ke sini" jawabnya datar sambil memberikan handphone-ku padaku, "semua panggilan dari Francis"

Astaga! 7 panggilan dari Francis! Ada apa ini? Sepertinya penting sekali. Ah! Ini dia! Dia menelepon lagi! Aku segera mengangkat panggilannya,

"Halo~ Den di sini~"

"Ooi, _mon cher~_ Apa kabar? Bersenang-senangkah dengan _field trip_-mu?" tanyanya dari seberang telpon

"Tentu saja, Fran~ Ah, ada apa kau meneleponku? Sepertinya penting sekali, ha?" balasku sambil bertanya

"Ahaha… Begini, Dane, bisakah kau ubah jadwal kepulangan field trip-mu besok?" diam sesaat, "kami membutuhkan kekasihmu,"

Kekasihku? Nor? Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Nor yang memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti

"Nor? A-ada apa ya?" tanyaku semakin bingung. Francis pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Hetalia Gakuen padaku. Alasan kenapa kami harus pulang besok dan kenapa mereka membutuhkan Nor secepatnya,

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" jawaban terakhir dariku dan aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Francis. Aku mendekati Nor dan memegang bahunya, "beritahu yang lainnya, kita pulang besok"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi (seperti biasa)

"Karena… Semua membutuhkanmu" jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya, "kita harus segera kembali ke sekolah—setelah itu, bekerja sama-lah dengan Nesia & Eduard"

Nor mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamarku. Namun, sebelum itu…

"Aku tau kau menyimpan gambar-gambarku dengan keadaan—seperti 'itu'" diam sejenak. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah, "tolong di hapus"

Dan dia meninggalkanku dengan wajahku yang merah karena malu. Malu karena ketahuan menyimpan gambar pacarku dalam keadaan seperti 'itu' di handphoneku.

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Alfred's POV:**

"Pagi semuanya!" sapaku berusaha riang. Aku baru saja datang dan entah kenapa, aku langsung menuju lab IPA. Bukan kelasku

"_Ohayou_, Alfred-san…" balas Kiku sambil tersenyum

Aku melihat Nesia, Nor, dan Eduard tampak sibuk. Di lantai, ada Den dan Raivis yang sedang tidur. Di samping mereka, aku dapat melihat Nether dan Francis sedang duduk minum teh sementara Kiku membuatkan teh untuk mereka semua. Mereka semua datang pagi-pagi begini demi Arthur?

"Al-san! Sebentar lagi penawar-nya selesai" Eduard mengangkat tabung _erlemeyer_ tinggi-tinggi

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku sudah ada di sini," tambah Nor yang masih sibuk mencampur-campurkan cairan warna-warni

"Maafkan aku, kak Alfred—aku bakal berusaha sekeras-kerasnya bikin penawar buat kak Arthur sebagai tanggung jawabku!" Nesia melirik ke arahku sambil mengangkat berbagai bahan ramuan

"Terima kasih, kalian!" balasku senang. Hening sesaat, "tunggu! Sudah mau selesai? Kok cepat sekali?"

"Kami sudah bekerja dari jam 1" jawab Nor tenang

Dari jam 1? Sementara sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi. Berarti mereka telah bekerja 6 jam?

"K-kalian gila? Ayo istirahat! Nanti kalian sakit!" bujukku panik

"Ga usah, kak Alfred… Ini demi kak Arthur" tolak Nesia sambil tersenyum

"Kita kehilangan sosok pemimpin kita bila Arthur-san tidak kunjung sadar" timpal Eduard

"K-kalian…" aku benar-benar terharu. Maksudku, mereka berjuang sekeras ini demi kekasihku? Demi Arthur? Aku—benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada mereka semua setelah ini

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

"Kak Alfred, bangun!"

"Al-san!"

U-unn… Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan aku melihat Eduard, Nor, dan Nesia duduk di depanku. Nesia melambai-lambaikan sebuah botol di hadapanku sambil tersenyum senang. Eduard tampak menahan kantuknya, begitupula Nor,

"Udah jadi, kak~" senyum Nesia merekah

"Cepat berikan pada Arthur" tambah Nor menimpali

Ah, benar! Aku harus cepat-cepat memberikan obat ini pada Arthur! Aku segera mengambil botol di tangan Nesia lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Tunggu! Aku melupakan sesuatu—

"K-kalian bagaimana? Pasti lelah kan?" tanyaku sambil memunculkan kepalaku di ujung pintu

"Jangan khawatir, _Amerique~_ Aku sudah minta izin pada guru mereka agar mereka ber-istirahat" jawab Francis sambil tersenyum. Wakil Ketua OSIS ini benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Ayo cepat, Alfred-san!" ujar Eduard sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Aku memberikan senyum lega-ku pada mereka, "Terima kasih kalian… Terima kasih" lalu pergi meninggalkan lab.

Arthur! Tunggu aku Arthur—

Tidak terasa, air mataku menetes. Entah karena apa—mungkin karena aku terharu

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju UKS dan segera membuka pintunya dengan sedikit keras. Hal itu membuat Yao dan Mei terbangun dari tidur mereka dan menoleh ke arahku dengan sedikit terkejut,

"Ah, Alfred!"

"Apa kau sudah dapat obatnya?"

Aku mengangguk dan maju ke arah Arthur terbaring. Wajahnya bertambah pucat seakan-akan dia akan meninggal satu menit lagi. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Aku segera membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkan penawar racun itu ke mulut Arthur.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

"UHUKK!" dia terbangun! Dia terbangun!

"Arthur!" teriakku senang seraya memeluk Arthur

"O-oi… Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung

Yao dan Mei tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Aku dapat melihat Mei mengusap air matanya lalu berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Arthur-san… Aku senang kau kembali"

Arthur bertambah bingung namun, aku tidak ingin Arthur berpikir terlalu keras karena dia baru saja bangun. Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut sebagai sambutan 'Selamat Datang' lalu mengajaknya mengobrol, melupakan semua hal buruk yang terjadi

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Viet's POV:**

Sial! Aku salah sasaran! Kenapa jadi Arthur-san yang kena racun itu? Dan kenapa Nesia memberi tahu semuanya bahwa ini rencanaku? Sial sial sial! Sekarang seluruh sekolah menganggapku jahat. Thai-san pasti akan tambah membenciku setelah ini. Aku takut…

"Viet!" suara itu… Suara Thai-san…

"T-thai-san!" aku membalikkan badanku, "A-ada apa ya?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Apa salah Alfred padamu?" tanyanya marah

Aku benar... Thai-san malah membela Alfred, "Dia membuatmu menolakku karena kau selalu merasa jadi orang ketiga! Kau cinta padanya jadi kau menolakku karena kau tidak cinta padaku!" jawabku setengah berteriak

Thai-san tampak terkejut lalu tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku, "Kalau begitu maafkan aku…"

"H-hah?" tanyaku bingung. Benar-benar bingung

"Aku menolakmu, untuk menguji seberapa besar cintamu padaku. Ternyata kau benar-benar cinta padaku hingga berbuat sejauh ini. Aku dan Alfred-san tidak ada hubungan apa-apa… Waktu itu, aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menjauhkanmu dariku sebagai tes tapi ternyata rencanaku gagal…"

"T-thai-san…" aku benar-benar terkejut

"Sesungguhnya, aku mencintaimu Viet… Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya dengan wajah merah padam

Wajahku ku-pun ikut merona. Ini… Ini penerimaan… Aku tidak lagi ditolak… Tiba-tiba, dia mengagetkanku dengan cara menciumku,

"Mulai sekarang, kita jadian…" tambahnya

Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Alfred—

_OwOwOwOwOwO_

**Arthur's POV:**

Hah… Akhirnya aku bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi walaupun aku belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin dan sehari sebelumnya. Hari ini aku bermaksud menemui Alfred saat aku melihat Viet dan Thai, sedang berbincang pada Alfred,

"Alfred, maafkan aku! Aku… selalu berburuk sangka terhadapmu!" Viet membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Alfred

"Maafkan aku Alfred-san, aku membuatmu masuk ke masalah ini—" tambah Thai

"Hei, tidak apa-apa… Yang penting akhirnya kalian jadian kan?" balas Alfred sambil tersenyum

"Jadi, kau memaafkan kami?" tanya Viet penuh harap

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Thai dan Viet tersenyum senang. Mereka berterima kasih, lalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku segera berjalan mendekati Alfred,

"Wew… Mana ya,_ HERO_-ku?"

"Arthur!" ujarnya senang seraya memelukku

Aku hanya tertawa karena tingkahnya. Tiba-tiba, Toris dan Natalia datang dan berdiri di hadapan Alfred,

"Kami lega kau tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san…" ucap Toris memulai pembicaraan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua—" Alfred menepuk bahu Toris dan Natalia.

Tiba-tiba, Natalia maju, berjinjit dan mencium pipi Alfred, "anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami karena tidak bisa membantu banyak" ucapnya dingin

Alfred mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Bantuan kalian, sudah lebih dari cukup…"

Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu pergi dengan keadaan Toris merangkul Natalia. Aku menggamit lengan Alfred,

"Akhirnya… Semua masalah beres ya, _HERO_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Yaahh... akhirnya," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "hei, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, apa kau mau dengar?"

Sesuatu? Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "_Yes... Please tell me_"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sambil berkata, "_I Love You_" lalu dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut diiringi dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring seperti dulu saat kami belum jadian. Dan aku, membalas ciumannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaaaa... Akhirnya tamat juga nih fic! Gila, ini gw ngebut banget bikinnya. Makanya jadi rada ancur gitu ceritanya =_=a Maap yak kalo gaje... Btw, lagi-lagi ada yang OOC nih di sini.. *lirik Den* disabetpakekapak**

**Thanks ya yg selama ini udah review & ngasih saran! Gw appreciate banget lhoo~! Seneng gw sumpah X3**

**Yaahh, mudah-mudahan kalian suka ending-nya yaa... Gw pasti bakal lanjut bikin fic yang laen ^w^b**

**DAH! Ingat motto kita untuk hidup damai dan sejahtera (?)**

**RnR pweaaaaase~ OwO**


End file.
